


What The Doctor Ordered

by Zakkura



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Kissing, M/M, fluffy flufferson, fuff, zack is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakkura/pseuds/Zakkura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack Fair is one of the biggest idiots Cloud has ever known, but he wouldn't have him any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Doctor Ordered

"You're such an idiot," Cloud sighed as he stayed knelt on the floor in front of Zack, his hand currently wrapping a bandage around the SOLDIER's thigh which was bleeding badly as Zack hadn't been paying attention and he was bitten.

  


  


Zack winced slightly and tilted his head to the side as his playful smile reappeared on his face, his hand reaching out and ruffling Cloud's spikes making the blonde grunt and push his hand away as he then moved to the cotton wall that was on the floor and the antiseptic.

  


  


"It's not my fault that that stupid beast pounced on me, I'm just incredibly attractive," Zack joked before letting out a yelp as Cloud placed the cotton ball against the cuts that were on his chest, his eyes watering from the strong smell of the antiseptic.

  


  


Cloud rolled his eyes as he pressed his free hand against Zack's bare chest to keep balance, a light blush appearing on his cheeks as it occurred to him that he was in a rather alluring position, noticing how he was right between Zack's legs.

  


  


_Damn his injuries for being low down on his body!_

  


  


"Hey, you don't have to you antiseptic on me!" Zack whined and pushed his friend's hand away from him gently before quickly cupping Cloud's face, "you could always kiss me better,"

  


  


Cloud's eyes narrowed and he scowled at the SOLDIER mocking him, he almost felt tempted to hit the raven in the face with his fist but decided against it as Zack was a lot stronger and could probably top him.

  


  


_...top me..._

  


  


"Shut up!" Cloud felt his face light on fire and he hid behind his blonde bangs, "idiot," he added quietly, staying silent as his head was pulled up gently by Zack's hands that still held his face.

  


  


"Even the nurses kiss my wounds better," Zack said with a grin and snorted with laughter when Cloud pulled a disapproving face.

  


  


"Only because they want your children," Cloud explained skeptically, his hands now moving again to tend to Zack's injured chest, resisting the urge to lick his lips as he trailed the cotton over the other's toned body.

  


  


"No, because kissing is the best medicine for boo-boos," Zack chuckled before leaning away so his hands were behind him and his chest was now fully exposed, "please?"

  


  


Cloud shook his head and went to protest but he could tell by the sparkle in Zack's azure eyes that he wasn't going to have any of Cloud's attitude on this and therefore he quickly leaned forwards and brushed his lips against one of the wounds just under Zack's right nipple.

  


  


"There, happy now?" Cloud said angrily and turned around so his back was facing the other, his fingers pressed tightly to his lips as they continued to tingle with anticipation.

  


  


"Nope," Zack said casually as he loomed over the blonde still sitting between his legs, he then quickly tilted Cloud's head back and placed his lips over the Cadet's, smirking slightly as he heard a small moan come from him.

  


  


"Now I'm happy," Zack laughed when he'd pulled away before yelling as Cloud got up and smacked him hard against the back of his head.


End file.
